1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a novel and unique user friendly swivel-power scaffold mobilizing device and more particularly to a novel and unique user-friendly swivel-power scaffold mobilizing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scaffold structures are essential for many construction projects such as, wallpapering, painting and installing siding or the like. As such, there are many different types of scaffolding devices currently available. It is well known that present scaffolding devices suffer many shortcomings, such as the need to physically move the walk boards and supports that attach to the ladder when adjusting the position of the scaffolding device. Not only is it time consuming to physically move the scaffold device, it is also very dangerous. Human error due to improper assembly of a scaffold device results in thousands of on-the-job injuries each year, as well as some fatalities.
Numerous attempts have been made to remedy the disadvantages of the present scaffold devices. For instance, various power driven devices have been invented which allow the user to automatically manipulate scaffold devices.
One such example is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,611 issued to Fisher wherein is disclosed a scaffold propulsion unit comprised of two power wheels located in the center of the scaffold for use with span scaffolds and which provides propulsion for the scaffold. The Fisher power wheels are independently powered; therefore, the device can be operated by directing power by one wheel at a time. In addition, the scaffold may also be rotated by directing the wheels in opposite directions. However, since the two power wheels are located parallel to the scaffold, they are incapable of moving sideways and are thus problematic when parallel parking or moving forward or backward. The Fisher design also needs an extreme battery weight, as it derives its traction from this weight.
Several U.S. Patents provide for a single wheel in the center of the device which is intended to both power and steer the scaffold. An example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,476 issued to Ross. The Ross single wheel devices may move the scaffold in any direction however, a single wheel cannot rotate the scaffold and therefore cannot provide for suitable positions for accomplishing the necessary work.
There are some prior scaffold designs with a drive wheel on one end and a steering mechanism on the other end such as may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,375 issued to J. T. Warthen and U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,758 issued to Hibma. The devices of these patents will permit the operators to move the units, but the operators will be unable to parallel park their inventions in the user-friendly fashion of the present invention. Both prior inventions must be gradually moved forward and backward by lining up or by making a long gradual run and therefore result in a very time consuming maneuver.
Another example can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,096 issued to Fisher wherein is disclosed a vertical hydraulic ram system for a scissors assembly scaffold.
Accordingly, it is seen that there is a need for a swivel-power scaffold mobilizing device which will quickly and easily relocate a scaffold or person by movement in any direction and by rotation. Such a device should also be simple in design and relatively inexpensive to manufacture, so as to enable any contractor, homeowner, or the like, to be able to operate and utilize such a device.
The present invention provides for a novel and unique user-friendly swivel-power scaffold mobilizing device that provides movement in any direction parallel to the ground and rotation about a vertical axis. The device may be removably secured to a conventional scaffold which provides a means to power the scaffolding device. The swivel-power scaffold mobilizing device of the present invention is designed and configured for use in places that are unsuitable for large, bulky power scaffolds, such as in hallways, office buildings, hospitals and the like.
The novel and unique device of the present invention is comprised of a main body comprised of metal, plastic or the like for durability, which houses the main components of the device. Attached to the main body are two independently powered centrally positioned wheels. Each wheel receives power from any of a variety of drive means, but most preferably by a direct current electric motor. Power for the drive means may be provided by one or more small batteries contained in the main body.
The device of the present invention provides for two different modes of operation, swivel (rotation about a vertical axis) and rigid horizontal translation. This enables the device, including a scaffold, to be quickly and easily moved either forward or backward in a 360-degree circle during operation, as well as providing for ease of relocation. The device also provides for a means to swivel the wheels to manipulate the scaffold device in a sideways manner to achieve a desired location in a minimal time.
Scaffold coupling elements are connected to the main body through a fitting providing free rotation between the scaffold and the main body. This enables a mode wherein the main body is rotated beneath the scaffold while the scaffold position is maintained. A rotation lock or brake is provided to disable the free rotation and fix the scaffold to the main body to enable a mode in which the scaffold may be rotation about a fixed point. In any mode, the main body and scaffold may be rigidly translated by coordinated operation of the two wheels in the direction.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention includes a scaffold frame removably secured to a main body.
The present invention provides a device adaptable to connect to, or support, a wide range of scaffold devices, roll-about stepladders, mobile stairs, storage devices and other equipment which may benefit from high mobility.
An object of the present invention is a swivel-power scaffold mobilizing device which conforms to conventional forms of manufacture, is of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a device that is economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the detailed description of the preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.